Dangerous Game Show
by She-Elf Who Stole His Heart
Summary: Pippin finds some new pipe weed and decides to share. Little did they know it was really Marijuana! The twins, the Hobbits along with Gandalf give it a try. While they are unbelievably high, the seven decide to host a dangerous game with Legolas and Estel
1. Demon Orange Drink

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em...wish I did...don't sue...didn't make any money...  
  
**Title:** Dangerous Game Show

**Characters:** Estel, Legolas, Elrohir, Elladan, Gandalf, Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry

**Summary:** Pippin finds some new Hobbit weed and decides to share. Little did they know it was really Marijuana! The twins and the Hobbits along with Gandalf give it a try. While they are unbelievably high, the seven decide to host a perilous game show dragging Estel and Legolas in for the ride!

* * *

Pippin was amused. He had recently finished rigging Gandalf's fireworks to explode all at the same time. It took a lot of fuse and some very witty hiding places for the task to be completed. Man would Gandalf be surprised when all of his fireworks suddenly exploded in his face!  
  
The little Hobbit raced along the forest paths near the Shire, occasionally stopping to pick a mushroom. He had little time before the party began and he still needed to change his clothes and have his next meal.  
  
Bending low, Pippin tried to run a little faster, but tripped over a nonexistent tree root and fell flat on his face. Getting up he saw an unusual plant growing by a large maple tree. Cautiously, he sniffed it. Then he felt the texture of it. Finding it to be just like the pipe weed that he loved so dearly, he grabbed all he could carry and raced home to tell of his discovery.

* * *

Later...  
  
Legolas, Elrohir, Elladan, and Aragorn had arrived just as the food was being set out for the eating. It was strange food indeed! Sam had found a new cook book and decided to try out the odd foods on his friends. There were these odd shaped things call "hotdogs" that were surrounded in bread. There was something that was called a "cheese burger" that was also placed on bread and covered in cheese. But the strangest thing they had to devour was the drink. It was called "orange soda pop." None had ever heard of "Soda pop" before in their lives.  
  
Cautiously, Legolas took the "Orange soda pop" in his hands and placed the cup to his lips. Estel, the twins, and Gandalf eyed him carefully to find the reaction that the elf had to the new liquid. Legolas took a large swing of the drink but promptly spat it out and leaped up from the table. Eight sets of eyes bulged at the Mirkwood prince's reaction.  
  
"By Valar what is this drink that tingles the insides of your mouth!?" he shouted drawing, and notching an arrow and aiming at the devilish cup.  
  
"Is it really that bad?" asked Sam with a bewildered look on his face.  
  
Gandalf rose from his seat and walked to the dumbfounded elf. "Legolas, lower your bow," the wizard said. "Geez it can't be that bad," said Aragorn pouring some of the strange drink into his own goblet. All heads turned to the human to see the other's reaction to the beverage. Estel looked at the contents of the glass questioningly and then took a large swing. The orange liquid left the man's mouth almost as soon as the goblet was removed from his lips. Along with the "Soda" came a colorful stream of words that would have made even the foulest orc to blush.  
  
"Oh just wait until Ada realizes what left your mouth Estel!" chided the twins.  
  
Aragorn, with a fearful face replied, "You tried this utterly evil concoction and then we will see what you tell father!"  
  
The twins took the comment as a bet and both took a moderately large gulp of the drink. Like the two before, the orange soda left the mouths of the twin elves immediately. If their companions thought that Estel's words were foul, then they were in for a very big surprise when Elrond's oldest sons let the river of language leave their mouths.  
  
"I do believe that Sauron himself may have run in fear of what just came out of your look alike faces!" said Gandalf with a serious look on his aged face.  
  
Merry and Pippin exchanged looks of amusement and then burst out in laughter. They fell out of their chairs and fell on to the grass. Pippin also managed to bang his head on the table with his decent.  
  
The two non laughing Hobbits, the Elves, the Man, and the Wizard looked at the two hooligans with mirrored looks of confusion.  
  
"What is this nonsense?!" asked Gandalf mimicking Elrond's "face" so well that it caused Legolas, the twins, and Estel to cringe.  
  
"The" [gasp] "Look on your" [gasp] "Faces was" [gasp] "Absolutely" [gasp] "Hilarious!" Merry replied trying to stop laughing but failing miserable when he saw Gandalf's look.  
  
Pippin how ever didn't even try to stop laughing. The four reactions to the soda replayed over and over again in his head until he was laughing so hard that he passed out from lack of air.  
  
The other eight people watched in utter confusion as Pippin suddenly stopped laughing and went totally limp on the thick grass.  
  
"Pippin!" cried the three Hobbits at the same time.  
  
Aragorn immediately switched into healer mode and motioned for Elladan to assist him in reviving Pippin.  
  
"Strider, will he be alright?" asked Sam quietly. "Of course Sam. Pippin merely passes out from laughing too hard. His brain didn't receive enough oxygen and his body shut down so that he would be forced to breath properly again," answered Estel.  
  
Sam sat for a moment trying to figure out what the lengthy answer he had received from the human meant. Finally after a few minutes of hard thinking, he thought he had figured it out.  
  
"Legolas, help me to get him to his bed, please mellon nin," asked Estel. Legolas complied and swiftly took hold of the Hobbit under the arm pits to haul him to the comfort of his bed, while Estel took hold of Pippin's legs.  
  
As the two placed the unconscious body on the bed, Pippin stirred and suddenly shot up from his new resting area. "Pipe weed!" he exclaimed with a huge smile.  
  
The eight people in the small room jumped back at the young Hobbit's sudden exclamation.  
  
"What pipe weed?" asked Frodo.  
  
"I found pipe weed today after I was done—"Pippin started before realizing that he was going to uncover his prank. "I found pipe weed!" he stated again reaching into his pillow and bringing out a strange leaf.  
  
"Oh let us have a go at it!" said Elladan and Elrohir together snatching up a leaf and struggling to find their pipes.  
  
Gandalf and the rest of the Hobbits each took a leaf also.  
  
"Aragorn are you sure you don't want one? And the same to you Legolas?" asked Merry lighting his pipe.  
  
"We're quite alright with out it," the two friends replied after a quick glance at each other's faces.  
  
The seven others started to puff on their pipes not knowing what mayhem could be induced from such a simple pleasure.

* * *

**[TBC]**  
  
So how is that for the first chapter? Please R&R...It will make me want to post sooner.


	2. Banana

**ATTENTION:** I changed my pen name! It was **_LegolasEstelLover_**...but I didn't like that...It wasn't original enough...so now it is **She-Elf Who Stole His Heart**...I like this one much more!  
  
**Disclaimer:**

**She-Elf:** It's Mine! All Mine!...Mine, My own, _My Precioussss!_

**Big Brother:** Uh She-Elf, you're freaking me out...an you are freaking out the readers. So why don't you tell them who really own this...

**She-Elf:** FUN SUCKER!!! Ok Ok I own nothing but the twins, Legolas, and Estel...everything else belongs to JRR Tolkien...

**Big Brother:** Since she obviously won't tell you then I will...She owns nothing.

**She-Elf:** _gives pissed off and confused Legolas look_

**Big Brother:** not even Legolas, the twins, and Estel...It all belongs to JRR Tolkien and his family...

**She-Elf:** You suck _runs off crying_

* * *

The company was immediately over whelmed by the sweet-sour smell of the new pipe weed. The fumes were somewhat pleasant but seemed to choke the people inhaling.  
  
"This is smell somewhat foul," said Legolas leaping up and then running over to the nearest tree to climb it.  
  
"Aye, it is most odd," said Aragorn following Legolas.  
  
"I don't see the problem with it," said Elrohir taking another puff of the mysterious new weed.  
  
After a while the seven smoking their pipes began to feel the effects.  
  
"And then the Gaffer says, 'move yer big hide out of the garden carrot monkey!'" said Sam who was clearly high.  
  
"And then what did you do?" asked Gandalf trying to remember if he was wearing underwear today.  
  
"Then, my wizard friend, I took the squirrel droppings and stuffed them in the tea kettle!" said Sam. The whole company burst out in high pitch giggling.  
  
"Say Elrohir, I didn't know you had a twin!" said Elladan clearly confused.  
  
"I do have a twin 'Dan! It's you...but the real question is when Frodo grew a tail?!" said Elrohir.  
  
Merry and Pippin, who had been unusually quiet, jumped up, swayed a little, and then started singing.  
  
_"Does your beard hang low? _

_Does it wobble to and fro? _

_Can you weave it in a braid? _

_Can you tie it in a bow? _

_Can you throw it over your shoulder? _

_Like an angry Gondor soldier? _

_Does your beard hang low?"  
_  
With the last line, the two Hobbits broke out in a laughing fit which caused them to tumble to the ground holding their sides.

* * *

Meanwhile in the tree...  
  
"There is something wrong with them," stated Estel.  
  
"Aye, Mellon nin, I think you are right," replied the golden haired elf.  
  
The two watched as the seven made huge fools of themselves. It was indeed a disturbing sight.

* * *

Back to the Smoking party...  
  
Elrohir was still wondering how and when Frodo grew a tail when he spotted his horse. "'Dan! I wanna ride the pretty pink pony!" He whined.  
  
"Ro they aren't pink and if anyone gets to ride the hippo it will be me!" replied Elladan thinking that the horses were hippopotamuses.  
  
"But Elladan!" said Elrohir who was now bouncing up and down pointing at the horses.  
  
"I'm hungry," said Pippin going into the house and retrieving a banana.  
  
"GIVE ME THAT 'NANA!" yelled Gandalf.  
  
"NOO stop grabbing at my banana! It was the biggest one there! I need my banana! Its mine! All Mine!" Pippin yelled holding his banana with a death grip and running from the wizard.  
  
"Give me that banana!" said Gandalf chasing after the hobbit.  
  
"STOP!" yelled Frodo. "There is only one way to solve this problem! We must have a game show! Winners get Pippin's banana!" The six other high beings nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"We must tell Aragorn and Legolas!" said Gandalf suddenly walking over to the tree that the two were perched in. "Hey you two in the tree...game show...now...every one....teams...Pippin's banana!"  
  
The two best friends exchanged glances and then leaped down from the tree.  
  
"It couldn't hurt," mumbled Estel.  
  
He didn't realize how wrong he could be...

* * *

**[TBC]**  
  
So do you guys even like this story? Yes...No? Hey... Do you like Mornflower's stories? "Happening in a Heart Beat" and "Just Another Day" Morn is one of my best friends and I was just wondering...Reviews....  
  
**Star Wars Forever:** _I am glad you thought my beginning was great. Hope you like this chapter!  
_  
**Crazy-Haldir-Fancier:** _It will get interesting...believe me!  
  
_**Rhedyn:** _Hannon Le for your review!  
_  
**FiRe-BabiiE:** _You were my first reviewer! Hannon Le Mellon Nin! _


	3. I Can Fly!

**Disclaimer:**

**She-Elf:** It's mine! All mine!

**Conscious:** It's not yours and you know it!

**She-Elf:** _eyes widen in fear_ who are you? Why won't the voices go away?!

**Conscious:** I'm your conscious.

**She-Elf:** Be gone demon!

**Legolas:** She-Elf...you are a freak...

**Aragorn:** Not to mention a freak'in idiot!

**Elrohir & Elladan:** _nods heads in agreement_

**She-Elf:** Fine it's not mine...none of it...only the idea for a game show...the rest is borrowed...but...can I keep the twins and Legolas and Estel?

**Three Elves, One human, She-Elf's conscious:** NO!

**She-Elf:** _pouts in a corner_

* * *

"We need equal teams!" said Gandalf. "Um...the four hobbits for one team and lets see...the twins and the other two for the second team."

"What 'bout you and your twin?" asked Sam taking another puff of his pipe.

"I'll be the hostess...er...host I mean...You will obey my every command!" replied Gandalf breaking out in evil laughter.

"There is defiantly something wrong with them...maybe it's what they are smoking," whispered Legolas to Aragorn.

"Welcome to the first annual Middle Earth game show! Today's contestants are on your left, Merry Brandybuck, Pippin Took, Samwise Gamgee, and Frodo Baggins!" stated Gandalf to the nonexistent viewers. "And on your left is Elladan Elrondion, Elrohir Elrondion, Aragorn son of Arathorn adopted son of Elrond, Lord of Rivendell, who goes by the names of Strider, Estel, Aragorn..." Gandalf stopped and counted the names on his fingers. "And there are more but who needs to learn them all, last but not least, Legolas Greenleaf! Today's show is extra special because our contestants will be competing for Pippin's big banana!"

"My Bananner!" yelled Pippin hugging his banana closer"

"For your first challenge you will have to," the wizard stopped and thought about what he should have the two teams do. "For your first challenge you will have to catch as many black squirrels as you can. The group with the most, black squirrels, at the end of two hours will gain three points."

"Not the black squirrels! They bite!" yelped Merry.

"Ready, Set, Go!" yelled Gandalf. The two groups took off running to find the biting black squirrels.

"How exactly do you find a black squirrel?" asked Estel.  
  
"Easy," stated Elrohir.  
  
"You climb the trees, slip a piece of bologna in a hole then wait for the furry animal to approach," continued Elladan.  
  
"Then once the squirrel eats the bait, you chase after it and put it in your shirt or pants...which ever seems right to you," finished Elrohir.  
  
"You put it in your...pants...or...shirt," Legolas said carefully.  
  
"Indubitably!" answered the twins in unison.  
  
"Next question, where do we get the bologna?" asked Estel.  
  
"Right here!" said Elladan pulling some bologna out if a shirt pocket.  
  
"Do you always carry that with you?!" asked Legolas with a smirk.  
  
"Absolutely! You never know when it may come in handy," came the response.  
  
"I always wondered what that odd smell was," said Estel almost to himself.  
  
Legolas burst out laughing.  
  
"If you two don't mind, I would like to start catching those squirrels so we can win Pippin's banana!" said Elrohir testily.  
  
The four set off to climb the nearest tree and place the bologna in a hole. As expected, Legolas was done first and was there waiting for the others to come down.  
  
"Ro! There is a snake up here!" yelled Elladan as he lost his hold on the tree and fell to the ground hitting it with a muffled "_umph_."  
  
"Elladan!" yelled Legolas and Estel at the same time, while rushing over to the fallen elf. Amazingly, Elladan got up off the ground and grabbed his pipe.

"Wow! I didn't know that I could fly!" he said, snake forgotten.  
  
"You can't fly, 'Dan," said Estel slowly after a glance at Legolas.  
  
"I wanna learn how to fly too!" said Elrohir jumping out of his tree and falling to the ground in a similar manner.  
  
"Ro!" said Legolas making sure that the other wasn't hurt.  
  
"I flew! I can fly!"  
  
"Nu-uh, Ro! Nu-uh! Only I can fly!" argued Elladan taking another puff off his pipe.  
  
"Yes I can! Ya-hu! I can! Watch, I'll do it again!" replied Elrohir racing towards the nearest tree. Legolas took off after him and tackled the other elf before he could reach the tree though. It was best that they did not try to fly again, if they want to stay alive.  
  
"Look a squirrel!" yelled Elladan excitedly taking off after it.  
  
The hunt was on!

* * *

"Merry! The tree is talking, Merry!" said Pippin while climbing a tree.  
  
"Pippin, the tree can't talk! It's a tree!" said Frodo with a laugh.  
  
"Legolas talks to trees," said Sam hugging a tree.  
  
"Here squirrelly, squirrelly, squirrelly," called Merry holding out a left over "hotdog."  
  
"Hey! I see one! Hurry, throw the hotdog at it!" screamed Frodo.  
  
Merry threw the hotdog and watched as the black squirrel ran away. "Chase it!" he yelled.

* * *

**[TBC]**

Ya this was a boring chapter...I'm sorry...the next one will be funnier I promise...wait I'm not commiting to anything am I!? Well oh well...R&R!


End file.
